eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Night of the Ishimura
Synopsis Part 1 In the main navigation room of the Creator's ship, a badly damaged Rei was lying on the wall of the ship. She was lying on the side of the wall holding her severed arm waiting for the other's help. However she was half expecting them not to help due to her keeping her father's presence on the ship a secret which led to their current predicament. However she was soon found by Isaac, Kori, and the recently born DRU which led to Rei crying but saying she was cleaning her eyes. Back at the Lifeboat, DRU used his ability to replicate other machines such as the medical equipment during his birth to repair Rei while Gwen kept an eye on her vitals. Soon aside from a scar that Rei wished to keep as proof of her humanity, she was back on her feet. Soon the group met to discuss their next move. With the Falcon badly damaged and no parts that could be salvage from the Prometheus, the crew was left with only one option. With the help of DRU and Sphere, they had to repair the Falcon just enough to fly to the Ishimura which was in orbit of the planet, and gather the supplies they needed to fully repair the ship. The only problem was that they only had one week to do it. Working non stop during the day and sleeping at night at the Lifeboat, the group just made it with only the morning to fly to the Mining Station the Ishimura made on Aegis 7. The night before, Isaac and Kori reflect on how despite putting an end to the Creator's ship, that they had started on a greater path in which they couldn’t stray from. Later on they slept with each other to keep each other warm as they reflected on their feelings for each other. The next morning, the crew flew in the Falcon to the Ishimura Planet-Cracking Colony, only to find it wreck. Inside the base, they split into two groups to explore further. Isaac's group consisting of himself, Kori, Dru, and Sphere explored another part of the base looking for any survivors. Unfortunately, all they found were a large amount of week old blood, black residue similar to the black slime from before, and Creator markings in blood all over the walls of one room. Suddenly from the shadows, a man in a zombified mental state walked in saying he was forced to kill the others because of a voice. A voice saying they needed their bodies for a great change. The man refusing to give his body way killed himself before the group using a plasma saw on his neck. This led Isaac to call Gwen's group who were in the control room to access the security cameras to find anyone. However the footage along with a log from a crew member revealed that the base was destroyed by Xenocromorphs. After the group met up, they are left with no choice but to go to the Ishimura for help. They boarded an escape pod from the Falcon that DRU and Sphere modified to function as a short distance shuttle. They approached the Ishimura in orbit but received no response over the radio. When they saw a ship heading for the Ishimura, the group decided to follow it in, and explain that they were unable contact the bridge due to radio interference. On their way through the ship, they became trapped when the doors shut. Isaac volunteered to fly out and open the space doors manual from the outside. He is successful but his friends are confronted by the security team on the Ishimura and Isaac loses contact with them. With no other option, Isaac goes deeper into the Ishimura hoping to meet up with his friends. Part 2 On board the Ishimura's Lounge Deck, blood stains were all over the room, and most of the equipment was destroyed. From out of an overhead ventilation shaft, a Spanish girl named Misty Vascuez jumped down while doing her best to go unseen as she collected anything she could find. However she was forced to hide back in the ventilation shaft when she heard the sound of Xenocromorphs attacking the ship. She crawled through the shaft on her way to meet up her parents who she made contact with via the radio. Ever since Captain Mathias put the quarantine lockdown in effect a week ago from the infected ship crashing inside the Ishimura, she had been doing her best to find her parents, and survive. At the moment, she was feeling the fear go through as she did her best to conceal herself in the vents, but she was found by a Xenocromorph wondering the halls, and was about to be killed. However she was saved by Isaac who was looking for anyone on board. However the meeting wasn't a pleasant one as Misty had bullied him back on Earth and was not at all happy seeing who she thought was weak saving her. Before they could talk more, the two were attacked by more Xenocromorphs, and forced to escape. Meanwhile, after Sphere went to find Isaac, Jeff's group were dealing with the security team led by Vincent, a friend of Marek's. Unfortunately her security team didn't trust Kori or DRU and were under orders to put them into quarantine by Captain Mathias. Before they could argue, the other security officers were able to open the other ship Jeff's group followed inside. Vincent entered the ship to investigate while taking Dobbs, Shen, Jeff, and DRU with her. Inside, they found the ship covered in blood with signs of someone or thing leaving the ship. Just as Dobbs was accusing DRU and the others of lying, a Xenocromorph jumped at Vincent but she was saved at the last minute by DRU screwing the monster to bits. Outside the ship, Vincent order her team to look for the monster while bringing Jeff's group with them to put into quarantine after they take care of the other creature using their experience to assist them. Soon they were off to find Isaac and the other Xenocromorph. Part 3 Category:Chapters